Saint Seiya vs Final Fantasy: Camino hacia la Nada
by DarkRidleyX
Summary: Los Caballeros de Atenea han logrado derrotar a Hades. Sin embargo no será pronto una era de paz, pues el Dios Caos tiene otros planes. Juntándose con héroes atípicos, buscan salvar el mundo


Los personajes de la serie Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, y los de Final Fantasy a Square Enix. Esta historia está sólo hecha por diversión y no busca más que entretenimiento.

**Saint Seiya vs Final Fantasy:  
>Camino hacia la Nada<strong>

**Capítulo I:  
>La profecía de la transmigración<strong>

La batalla en el inframundo ante el dios Hades causó terribles pérdidas a los caballeros de Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y guardiana de la Tierra: sus Caballeros Dorados, la formación más fuerte en su ejército cayó muerto y también el Caballero de Bronce Seiya de Pegaso. Una vez que dieron muerte al dios guardián del infierno y los Campos Elíseos, todo se comenzó a derrumbar alrededor de Saori Kiddo, la actual encarnación de Atenea, y sus caballeros sobrevivientes Hyoga de Cisne, Shiryu de Dragón, Shun de Andrómeda e Ikki de Fénix. Justo al momento de que el territorio sagrado se destruyera por completo una luz rodeó a los cinco y cuando ésta se desvaneció, se encontraban rodeados de nubes frente a un trono, sobre el cual estaba sentado un hombre de aparente edad avanzada portando una armadura completamente blanca.

―Atenea, veo que nada te ha detenido hasta el momento―. Le mencionó él a la diosa.

―¿Quién eres?― pregunta raudo Hyoga, y los cuatro se colocan en posición de guardia.

―Calma, caballeros atenienses. Yo no les he traído hasta mis aposentos para pelear―. Prosigue aún sin cambiar el tono de su voz el hombre. ―Atenea, seguro me reconoces. Soy Zeus, el Dios Supremo y hermano menor de Poseidón y de Hades, a quienes ya has vencido en grandes luchas.

―Zeus… mi padre―. Dijo la diosa. ―Creí que era el fin cuando el inframundo caía, ¿por qué nos has salvado?

―El mundo aún los necesita, mas no sólo a ustedes―. Explicó Zeus. ―La fuerza más terrible en todo el universo desea despertar desde diez mil años. El Vacío está latente y los lacayos de Caos siguen emergiendo en el mundo mortal.

―El antiguo maestro jamás habló de eso, ¿qué es lo que significa?― cuestiona Shiryu.

―Hace miles de millones de años existía un solo dios, quien era conocido como Caos, el Dios de la Nada―. Relata el Dios Supremo. ―Eventualmente de su cuerpo nació la dragona negra Tiamat y al Señor Dragón Shinryu, y al unirse se volvió en exceso inestable, obligándole a romper su vínculo con ellos. A pesar de ello su separación trajo consigo al universo que ustedes conocen y a los Dioses Primordiales: Uranus, Gea, Nix, y Aether. Ellos dieron fruto a los Titanes quienes nos engendraron a mis hermanos y hermanas y a mí. Caos logró reconstruir su cuerpo, mas quedó encerrado en el Vacío; pero eso no le impidió crear criaturas con su influencia.

―¿Te refieres a…?― Dudó Saori.

―Veo que lo entiendes―. Comienza Zeus. ―Sí, Enuo fue el primero hace diez mil años y fue vencido por la Raza Antigua y la generación de Caballeros de Atenea cuando la Nada lo absorbió, pues liberó tanto poder que no pudo controlarlo. Le siguió también la Nube Oscura, que encarnó al romperse la armonía entre luz y oscuridad que siempre ha existido, esto ocurrió durante la Titanomaquia. La disolvió el poder de la luz junto a la oscuridad albergado por los Antiguos.

―¿Pero qué es lo que va a suceder?― continúa cuestionando la diosa encarnada.

―Sin Hades, el inframundo como lo conocieron desaparecerá y empezarán a tomar rol más importante el Mundo de la Luz, que es donde se encuentran ahora, y el Mundo Oscuro―. Prosigue el Dios Supremo. ―A pesar de nuestros poderes, la transmigración de las almas tomará su tiempo, lo que seguramente aprovechará Caos para abrir un agujero negro pues el equilibrio no existirá hasta que logremos crear un lugar para los difuntos.

―¿No podemos ir directamente hacia el propio Caos?― pregunta la Diosa de la Tierra.

―Quisiera que esto fuese tan sencillo―. Explica su padre. ―Él perdió su forma cuando los Primeros Dioses nacieron de su incontrolable poder y ellos han muerto junto a nuestros padres los Titanes. La única forma en que renacería será cuando la Guerra de los Tres se salga de control, y ni lo podemos permitir, ni sabemos dónde se encuentra.

―Durante la transmigración, hemos recuperado las almas de tus guerreros caídos―. Dice una mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes. ―Necesitarán toda la ayuda posible.

―Has hecho bien, hermana―. Zeus le felicita. ―Volverán al Santuario, deben volverse más fuertes y prepararse. No sabemos cuándo atacará Caos…

―¡Espera!― Shun interrumpe. ―¿Cómo podemos vencerlo?

―Ustedes encontrarán la manera. Lo sé, porque ya han vencido a otros dioses―. Responde el dios, para inmediatamente transportarlos de regreso a la Tierra.

Mientras en el planeta azul, el eclipse concluía y el mundo retomaba la normalidad. En la ciudad industrial de Midgar, sostenida en el aire por una plataforma y pilares que dividen de su zona inferior, barrios pobres, una mujer en vestido rosa, cabello castaño largo, tez blanca y ojos verdes, se encuentra arrodillada, frente a ella una especie de resplandor verde. Se levanta, toma un canasto lleno de flores y se marcha…

**Notas del autor:**

Reiniciando este proyecto, pues en la versión anterior no me estaba gustando cómo iba. Hubo muchos cambios que decidí hacer, y creo que puede terminar mejor de lo que hubiese terminado la versión anterior.

Saludos luego de volver tras largo tiempo.


End file.
